Home in your arms
by Dame-Rose-Smith
Summary: With the TARDIS lost, a black hole above. The Doctor struggles to come with the loss of his last part of home but discovers something more. Doctor POV - Impossible Planet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:****  
This is the Doctors POV of what we don't see in the episode The Impossible Planet.  
Hope you enjoy this. A hundred thanks to my BETA- first time I have ever had one! **

"I've trapped you here." Was all I could say, my words painfully true cutting through me like a knife. I could feel my hearts fall down into my shoes, as I stared at the far wall feeling Rose sat beside me.

There was very little point in trying to hide away from the fact that this was all my fault. Completely my fault that we were trapped on a planet which should not exist, in the future, with no escape.

"Don't worry about me" Rose replied softly, I could tell by her tone that she was looking down at her hands.

How could I do nothing but worry?

The base we sat in, on this pitiful excuse of a planet, shook and we both looked up towards the ceiling. The black hole high above us continued to try and pull us into its destructive grips, wanting to destroy all that it could reach.

Looking past the destructive purpose of the black hole, a powerful and destructive remnant of the death of a star or one of the many possible theories that made up the vastness of space. I just sighed and waited for Rose to continue, the only person close to me now with the loss of the TARDIS, my last piece of home.

"Okay, so we're on a planet that shouldn't exist, underneath a black hole, with no way out. Yeah, I've changed my mind start worrying about me." Rose softly continued and gave a small breathy laugh.

My hearts wrenched in hearing the tones in her voice, how scared she really was. I couldn't find the words to offer some sort of comfort, which was a first for me in this regeneration.

But I followed my instinct and pulled her into a tight, and hopefully, comforting embrace tucking her head against my shoulder so she wouldn't have to look up at the horror above us for at least a little while.

As I stroked the back of her head, I glared upwards watching the black hole for a while. It just felt that bad things would happen to me but knew that some way that we would find some way to get out of here, as long as we were together then we would be alright.

I sighed softly and felt Rose's breath near my neck as she did the same, "I'm sorry" I whispered in the silence of the cafeteria, burying my head into her soft hair feeling her arms tighten around me as we continued to hold each other.

"It's not your fault" She whispered back, her breath tickling my neck with a small shudder down my back.

"Yes it is, I brought you here... seeking for adventure and now we're stuck --" I stopped as Rose pulled away a little to look up at me, not removing her hands with her eyes flashing in mixed emotions.

We were so close then, hundreds of thoughts and emotions ran through my mind as we looked into each other's eyes. So close that I thought the worse, that my self control would fade and show the built up emotion I have had for this human ever since I met her but then she spoke.

"Don't blame yourself, Doctor. It'll be hard enough without you going all moody and quiet. We need to stick together and stay strong if we want to get through this." I looked down at her in slight awe.

She was right, she was absolutely right and it was that what I thought just a few seconds ago.

I was just about to reply when Ida came came back into the room. She smiled at us in what was supposedly a sympathetic and comforting way. She looked hesitant when she spoke.

"We have space where you can stay. Your habitation areas our next to each other." Ida spoke up once she was sure that we were OK, which we weren't but we'll survive somehow.

"Oh don't worry about that! We'll survive sharing the same one." I replied in a false happy voice. I knew Rose would prefer to be together rather than her be on her own. It's best if we stay as close as possible. As Rose said, we needed to stick together.

Ida blinked, her body screaming surprise. We were probably the only ones sharing. Then she smiled and nodded.

"Of course, follow me." She replied leading the way out of the room. Rose took my hand as we left and I squeezed it reassuringly.

Our room, as Ida had forewarned, was bleak and simple. The walls were a cold, forbidding grey and the slightly bigger than a single bed was made from the same yellow metal that was used all over the base. The mattress was thin and lumpy. I didn't like the look of this at all. I watched as Rose eyed the room.

"Well, we have been in worse places. This room is a lot nice than the one on Justicia." She said smiling at me.

I tried to but the smile wouldn't come, just didn't feel it in my hearts or soul.

"Come on, it could have been loads worse. We have each other. What you said about the TARDIS being the only thing you have was wrong. You have me." She said, placing her small hand on my shoulder. I was amazed by her once again. She should be yelling at me, screaming at me that it was my fault.

That I should do something. Instead here she was comforting me!

"You are amazing." I told her. I hadn't meant to verbalise my thoughts but it seemed I had anyway.

She smiled, her tongue peeking out the side of her mouth.

"You're not so bad yourself." I smiled at her. Perhaps things wouldn't be too bad after all.

**Review if you want to. There is more to come! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Hello, Dame-Rose Smith here. I hope you like this! A million thanks to my Beta who is helping me alot!**

**Chapter Two**

We went back to the main habitation as Rose was beginning to get hungry.

She had decided to go for some orangey stringy stuff that looked like grated carrot but smelt like feet.

I watched her grimace as she ate.

She offered me some but I kindly refused.

We had to do our bit of work, sorting the laundry, not the nicest job but it had to be done.

After finishing we went back to our room, and I felt a wave of depression wash over me at the bleakness. Instead of the warm glow of the central column of the TARDIS welcoming us back from an adventure, it was the paled walls and the single bed with a tiny en suite bathroom which Rose had just wandered off to.

"Eww I just thought, I haven't got a toothbrush. I wonder if Ida could find me a spare…" She spoke coming back into the room, making me reach for my suit's jacket and fished out a toothbrush.

I watched her as she smiled in relief in seeing it.

"We will have to share though." I warned her, my eyes and tone serious and I watched for her reaction.

She just shrugged.

"That's alright, I'm sure we'll manage." She said cheerfully.

I was slightly taken aback by her reaction as I had expected her to be repulsed, disgusted by the thought of sharing a toothbrush.

"I'm joking, I have plenty. Never know when one may come in handy. I might save the world one day with a toothbrush. I once saved the world with a teaspoon!" I grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes, but I could tell that she was amused.

"Do we have any toothpaste?" She asked fiddling with the toothbrush, probably checking it over.

"It contains fusion spearmint. A lot easier." I replied.

Rose nodded, walking back into the bathroom and set it down next to the sink before walking back out and flopped down on to the bed, looking up at me as I continued to stand. Her eyes frowning in thought.

"How long do you think they have been here?" She asked sounded quite anxious.

I considered lying to her but decided against it, but only to try and help her.

"Quite a while I think," I replied, she bit her lip and lay on her side, her head resting on her hand. "And how long do you think we'll be here?"

Sighing, I walked over and led down next to her. She moved up closer to me as I pulled her into a soft embrace.

"I don't know, But we will get through this. We can do anything together" I whispered and kissed the temple of her head, pushing some of her hair away from her face.

She sighed and put her head against my chest.

x

Rose and I were beginning to drift off when we were disturbed by a blaring siren.

I jumped and nearly fell off the bed, grabbing the weak headrest.

"What the hell is that?!" Rose shouted climbing off the bed and clamping her hands over her ears.

I didn't reply, frowning as I wondered what was going on too. I grabbed hold of her hand and led her into the corridor.

We clambered into the captains room and I closed the door behind us.

The rest of the team were in there dashing around frantically, trying hard not to fall over as the base shook.

I still held onto Rose so she could keep her balance, using the walkway frame behind us as a anchor.

Zach was frustratedly pushing buttons on the main control structure. I let go of Rose quickly, briefly checking to make sure she held onto the piping before rushing over to Zach's aid as part of the panel exploded.

Danny, luckily, had grabbed a fire extinguisher and diminished the fire.

The base shook violently for a final time, flinging us all into either walls or into the various objects in their way.

I scanned around the room and spotted Rose on the floor, I felt the worry rise up inside of me as I rushed to her side and helped her up. She looked rumpled but otherwise unhurt.

"You Okay?" I asked gripping the tops of her arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" Rose asked with a soft smile, pushing her hair back from her eyes.

"Been better," I grinned, happy that she was OK before turning back to the rest of the group.

"What was all that about then?" I asked watching everyone gather themselves up.

"We were overdue for a shake. We get them every three days. It's just a shift in the orbit. We don't really understand it. But it's alright, it's under control." Ida explained smoothing down her clothes.

"Oh, okay." I said frowning, "We'll just go shall we?"

"Night." Rose smiled and we left the room together.

I was still frowning, that shouldn't be happening every three days surely? Although what did I know about this planet? By my rules this place shouldn't exist. It wasn't a gravity pocket...

I pushed it to the back of my mind feeling Rose's hand in my own anchoring me down a little as we headed back to our room.


End file.
